


Esto es para siempre

by LauraOsuna



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraOsuna/pseuds/LauraOsuna
Summary: Oneshot sobre Ricky y Roi tras el último paso de la gira





	Esto es para siempre

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación del hotel de Almería. Ese era el último que compartiría con todos sus compañeros, la última habitación que compartiría con Ricky, y había sido el último concierto de la gira, la última vez que se subía a un escenario junto a sus 15 compañeros. Se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que su amigo llegase y se quedó allí, recordando como había empezado todo, hacía más de un año.

Recordó como las dudas sobre si presentarse o no a aquel casting, le asaltaban constantemente en su cabeza, los nervios se apoderaban de él y no sabía qué camino tomar. Pero tenía a Cristina, la persona más importante en su vida, la que le animó a tomar la decisión correcta y por la cual estaba donde estaba en la actualidad.

Había vivido un año lleno de emociones, de experiencias, de muchas inseguridades, pero también de sueños cumplidos. Se había conocido mejor a sí mismo como artista, había aprendido miles de cosas, entre ellas a darse cuenta de lo que valía, aunque aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer y mejorar, pues aún seguía sintiéndose inseguro en algunas ocasiones. El final de esa etapa había acabado, ya no serían 16 personas formando una sola, ya no vería más a sus amigos Raoul y Agoney, o Ragoney, desde el backstage mientras les mandaba ánimos mentalmente y shippeaba como lo haría el mayor fan, ya no cantaría más con su hermana pequeña, sister AM, Amaia, ya no cantaría más "La revolución sexual", ni "A quién le importa" encima de un escenario, ya no pasaría nada de eso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta desde el pasillo sacando a Roi de sus ensoñaciones. Éste se secó las lágrimas rápidamente antes de abrir y dejar paso a Ricky y  a su maleta, la cual arrastraba tras de si.

\- ¿No tienes tu tarjeta o qué? - Preguntó el pequeño cansado.  
\- ‎Sí, pero quería que te levantaras - contestó el mayor -. Adecéntate, nos vamos a la habitación de Miriam - añadió mientras se adentraba en la estancia y dejaba su equipaje y Roi cerraba de nuevo la puerta.  
\- ‎¿Y como sabías que estaba tumbado en la cama? - Quiso saber el gallego, que permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

Ricky, antes de responder se colocó en frente de su amigo y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico de las mechas con los dos pulgares debajo de los lacrimales.  
\- Porque te conozco - afirmó en un susurro a la vez que hacía un movimiento de dentro a afuera para secar las lágrimas que iban saliendo de sus ojos verdes - Y sabía que estabas así -. Continuó colocando la mano derecha en la nuca de Roi para acariciarla.

Vio como su mejor amigo se rascaba con la yema de los dedos de la mano derecha ese lado de la nariz y levantaba las cejas, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y juntó su frente con la de él.

\- Esto es para siempre - prometió, y a modo de respuesta, Roi apretó los labios para evitar que le temblaran. Estaba mal, pero el mallorquín no iba a dejarlo así. Sencillamente no podía, por lo que lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que se desahogara en su hombro notando el temblor de su cuerpo que, poco a poco, fue disminuyendo.

Cuando estaba más tranquilo, el mayor se separó de él, no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla, miró fijamente a sus ojos, envolvió sus manos con las suyas y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que le contagió al menor.

-Venga, vamos - lo animó dándole una palmada en su hombro -. Que hay  _fiestuqui_.

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Miriam y Nerea, junto a todos los demás. Cantaron canciones, bailaron, jugaron, se lo pasaron en grande, y Roi estaba disfrutando como un niño pequeño, tanto, que se le olvidó que aquello no volvería a repetirse de igual manera, porque así eran las cosas con su segunda familia. Ellos le hacían olvidar lo malo y le hacían ver solamente el lado bueno de todo.

Transcurrido un par de horas, los chicos se fueron yendo cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues estaban demasiado cansados tras un día agotador, incluidos Ricky y Roi, quienes cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y la cerraron, comenzaron a hacer algo que siempre habían deseado pero nunca se habían atrevido. Pero esta vez no podían perder tiempo porque a saber hasta cuándo no podrían volver a tener esa oportunidad de nuevo.

Se abrazaron, se respiraron el uno al otro y, finalmente, se bebieron a besos, se acariciaron y destruyeron esa barrera de tela que separaba ambos cuerpos, para poder unir sus pieles al fin, y fusionarse en uno solo.

Para Roi ya no era una por última vez, era una primera, la primera vez que se sentía así, la primera vez que hacía el amor con un chico, la primera vez que se atrevía a aceptar su bisexualidad, y no lo había hecho saliendo de ningún armario, sino de la manera más bonita y gratificante que podía haber llegado a imaginar.

\- Esto es para siempre - le susurró al moreno cuando acabaron y permanecieron abrazados piel con piel en el colchón de sábanas blancas y suaves.  
\- ‎Esto es para siempre - repitió el mayor. 

Y es que ese último año y aquel preciso instante, quedaría grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos, y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.


End file.
